


Un lutin pour Noël

by Leyah



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Children, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Français | French, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4094143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leyah/pseuds/Leyah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A la question de sa mère, Tom a toujours répondu qu'il souhaitait un lutin pour Noël. Il ne s'attend pas à trouver son lutin en chair et en os l'année de son 23e anniversaire, alors qu'il a justement omis de le commander!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un lutin pour Noël

\- Tomi, mon coeur, que veux-tu demander au Père Noël cette année ? Demanda Simone à son fils âgé de 4 ans.  
\- Je veux voir le lutin du Père Noël maman ! Lui répondit le garçon.  
Cette année la, Tom trouva sous le sapin, emballée, une poupée vêtue de vert qu'il n'avait jamais vue dans un magasin. Elle était tout en tissus avec quelques mèches de cheveux blonds, comme volés à une barbie. Deux petites oreilles pointues dépassaient d'un bonnet vert, et cela plût beaucoup au petit garçon.  
\- C'est lui le vrai lutin du père Noël ?  
\- Oui mon chéri, c'est lui.  
Simone n'était pas sûre que le cadeau convienne à son fils. Lui restait silencieux depuis son unique question ; ses yeux brillants fixaient la poupée. Sa sœur brisa sa contemplation :  
\- Toi aussi tu as eu une poupée ? Il faut lui donner un nom !  
\- Mais non c'est le lutin du père Noël, il a déjà un nom ! Hein maman ?  
\- Oui mon chéri, il s'appelle Bill.  
\- Ouais, Bill c'est trop bien comme nom ! S'écria Anna, tandis que son frère répétait doucement le prénom.  
\- Bill. Cette fois-ci, il souriait en fixant sa poupée. 

Les années suivantes, Tom réitéra sa demande et fut toujours ravi de son cadeau. Cependant, à ses 8 ans, lorsque sa mère demanda :  
\- Tom chéri, que voudrais-tu pour le Père Noël cette année ?  
Il répondit :  
\- Je voudrais voir le lutin du Père Noël tu sais maman !  
Pas de changement donc. Le cadeau, pourtant, si. Bien sûr, au fil des années, la poupée n'avait jamais été exactement la même, la tenue ou l'expression avaient varié. Cette fois néanmoins, le changement était de taille pour le garçon : la mèche de cheveux était noire, et aux yeux du petit Tom cela changeait beaucoup de choses.  
\- Maman... Ce n'est plus Bill, il y a d'autres lutins ?  
\- Bah oui il y a d'autres lutins, il ne peut pas tout faire tout seul Tomi !  
\- Anna a raison mon cœur, il y en a d'autres. Mais celui que tu vois est toujours Bill.  
\- Alors il a changé de cheveux ?  
\- Si tu veux, il les a teints.  
\- Comme tata Huguette ?  
\- Voilà, tata Huguette met aussi de la teinture sur ses cheveux.  
\- Et moi aussi je peux le faire ?  
\- Non, parce que ta maman te l'interdit, tu es trop jeune.

Cette phrase résonna dans la tête de l'enfant, qui en resta pensif.

Lors du Noël suivant, c'est un petit garçon aux longs cheveux blonds qui déballait sa poupée. Elle aussi avait des mèches plus longues, mais encore noires.

Pour les années qui suivirent, Tom commanda toujours la même chose à ce cher père Noël, et obtint différentes poupées, qui évoluaient. Il avait été surpris – mais très content – d'en découvrir une avec une coupe de cheveux qu'il affectionnait tout particulièrement : des dreadlocks. Lui même commençait à en avoir d'assez longues, toujours blondes. Était également la fois où il a d'abord eu peur en trouvant un cadeau plus petit, et plus lourd que d'ordinaire. Il a ensuite été très fier de découvrir ses premières clés, accrochées à une petite poupée à l'effigie de Bill.

 

Comme une tradition, Tom continuait à souhaiter l'arrivée du lutin chaque année, et les poupées s'alignaient autour de son vieux lit, chez ses parents. L'année de ses 23 ans pourtant, lorsque Simone le sollicita, il répondit uniquement :

\- Ce que tu souhaites maman, ça me fera toujours plaisir...

Cette réponse a hautement surpris sa génitrice, qui n'a pu retenir un classique « mon bébé est un grand garçon maintenant. » en plaquant une main sur son visage et laissant perler quelques larmes. Tom avait souvent eu d'autres cadeaux, comme des jeux vidéo ou une guitare, mais jamais il n'avait oublié le lutin du père Noël. À l'approche du réveillon, Simone avait appris une mauvaise nouvelle : son fils ne viendrait pas le passer en famille. Bénévole dans une association, il s'est porté volontaire pour aider lors d'un dîner d'où il rentrerait tard ; il resterait donc dormir dans son appartement, plus proche. C'était pour une bonne cause, elle ne pouvait même pas lui en vouloir ! D'autant plus qu'il promit de revenir au domicile familial dès le lendemain.

Alors qu'il se préparait pour le repas du réveillon, se battant avec des nouvelles dreadlocks noires, le petit garçon qui était désormais plutôt grand, entendit sonner. Il alla ouvrir, tout en espérant que ses parents ne soient pas venus le supplier de rentrer à la maison plus tôt. C'est en fait un jeune homme qui se trouvait dans le couloir. Il resta quelques minutes à le fixer, c'était un garçon peu ordinaire vêtu d'un jean vert foncé, et d'une chemise à carreaux rouges et verts. Il portait également un béret vert qui laissait apparaître une mèche de cheveux gris et deux oreilles pointues. Les joues rouges et un air renfrogné, son regard détaillait aussi le jeune dreadé.

\- Bill ?  
\- Ben oui, tu attendais le père Noël peut-être ? Réagit l'intéressé avant de s'inviter dans le studio.  
Tom le regarda passer et ferma la porte derrière lui, jetant un œil à ses clefs. L'intrus c'était retourné vers lui et semblait chercher ses mots, mais les retrouva bien vite :  
\- Il faut que tu m'expliques. Déjà, je fais tout ça pour toi – un doigt recouvert d'un petit pansement apparut devant les yeux de Tom, et il remarqua seulement le paquet qu'il avait dans la main- Pour apprendre que tu n'en veux pas, genre t'en as marre, tu m'as oublié, ou j'te soûle je ne sais pas, mais en plus tu fais carrément la grève de Noël ! Du jour au lendemain tu m'abandonnes, comme ça ?!  
Pendant que son invité s'exprimait, Tom servit des tasses de jus de pomme chaud. Bill s'arrêta pour s'asseoir et en boire une gorgée, et l'hôte en profita pour prendre discrètement la parole.  
\- Je suis content de te rencontrer enfin.  
\- Ah... mouais, moi aussi. 'fin c'est pas comme si je ne t'avais jamais vu, mais c'est différent quoi.  
\- Donc tu m'as déjà vu... Comme euh, par magie ? Je m'en souviendrais si on c'était déjà croisés.  
\- Enfin Tom je suis un lutin de Noël, je connais tous les enfants ! Ce qu'ils font, à quoi ils ressemblent, ce qu'ils aiment...  
\- Ah tout quoi.  
\- Oui, enfin à peu près... Par exemple, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu refuses de fêter Noël ?  
\- Où as-tu entendu ça ? Bien sûr que je vais fêter Noël !  
\- Eh bien on m'a dit que tu n'avais rien demandé de particulier cette année et que si je voulais te trouver à minuit c'était ici, tout seul ! Je ne la révèlerai pas, mais ma source est très sûre ! Qu'as tu à dire pour ta défense ?  
\- Je dirais que... Déjà il y a un sapin ici. Il indiqua un assez petit sapin qui tenait au milieu de sa table à manger, mais tout de même décoré. Bill en profita pour observer la pièce et pu remarquer des guirlandes et des décorations rappelant la fête tout autour d'eux. Et puis ma mère sait très bien que je vais passer la soirée très bien entouré. Il n'attendit pas qu'un son de contestation sorte de la bouche grande ouverte du lutin, et changea le sujet en se relevant. D'ailleurs je vais devoir y aller. Tu hum... peux venir avec moi si tu veux.  
\- Bien sûr que je le veux ! Je veux dire... Je dois m'assurer que tu fêteras réellement Noël, c'est mon job après tout.  
Tom sourit et prit son manteau, interrogeant Bill du regard :  
\- Pas besoin pour moi, j'ai assez chaud comme ça. 

Sur le chemin, le dreadé décida de reprendre la conversation mais ne savait pas par où commencer.  
\- Alors être lutin, c'est un job ?  
\- Si on veut. C'est ce qu'on fait toute l'année quoi, il y a beaucoup de métiers différents ! Mais on a tous le même but.  
\- Qui est ?  
\- Bah, que tout le monde fête un Joyeux Noël !  
\- Oui, logique. Et quoi c'est quoi ton job ?  
\- Je suis encore en apprentissage. Mais je pense que je vais me lancer dans la logistique, c'est assez intéressant et il y a pas mal à faire toute l'année.  
\- La logistique ? Des cadeaux de Noël ? Tom commença à rire.  
\- Tu crois encore à la magie toi ! Il faut étudier les enfants, rencontrer les parents, savoir ce qu'ils veulent ou vont vouloir à Noël, créer des équipes supplémentaires à partir de Novembre pour lire les lettres, déterminer les ordres de fabrication de jouets, établir une carte des habitations dans le monde entier et répartir des équipes qui devront passer aux bonnes heures à chaque endroit... C'est du boulot tout ça ! Et c'est pas le père Noël qui ferait tout ça.  
L'humain acquiesçait, fasciné par ce qu'il entendait. Il revint à la réalité en s'apercevant qu'ils étaient arrivés.  
\- Au fait, Bill... Tu aimes les enfants n'est ce pas ? L'intéressé le fixa étrangement.  
\- Tu viens de demander à un lutin si il aime les enfants ?! Il leva les yeux au ciel. Je ne sais même pas si je dois être vexé ou me foutre de toi là...  
\- Ouais, j'avoue que c'était con.  
Ils rirent brièvement tous les deux et entrèrent dans une sorte de salle des fêtes. Le genre de salle neutre, de couleur assez pastel et qui était parfois habillée de quelques guirlandes pour un anniversaire. Les murs de celle-ci avaient été recouverts de grands tissus colorés, ce qui réchauffait tout de suite la pièce. Bill s'en approcha alors Tom expliqua :  
\- Ce sont tous des enfants qui ont fait la déco. Les plus grands ont cousu ensemble des milliers de chutes de tissus qu'on nous a donnés, et ça donne ces grands patchworks. Plutôt cool non ?  
\- Plutôt ouais...  
\- Viens on va aider à préparer les tables.  
Tom salua quelques personnes et pris un carton, en indiquant un autre à son nouvel ami.  
\- Ce sont des dessins ?  
\- Oui, des dessins des plus petits qu'on a plastifiés, comme ça on peut s'en servir comme sets de table.  
Le lutin acquiesça et sorti de son propre carton des petits anges qui étaient en fait des pâtes collées entre elles. Il sourit et disposa la table avec les bénévoles, heureux de faire sa connaissance. Il avait commencé à parler avec eux, et une certaine Marie trouvait même son costume « vraiment sympa, surtout les oreilles ! ». 

Une fois que tout était en place, Tom le prit à part et s'exprima assez bas :  
\- Dis, tu... c'est pas dangereux pour toi d'être ici ? Surtout que tu ne passe pas inaperçu.  
L'attention plu beaucoup à Bill qui sourit en lui répondant.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas, presque personne ne me prend au sérieux ! En cette période même le père Noël peut sortir sans problème, il y a tellement de personnes déguisées que au pire, ça fait juste plaisir aux enfants.  
\- Tu dis que si ça se trouve, j'ai déjà croisé le vrai père Noël dans un magasin ?! La réaction fit rire le lutin :  
\- Mais non ! J’exagère, il est bien trop occupé, mais il pourrait quoi...  
\- Les mecs vous pouvez venir aider en cuisine ? Marie s'avança joyeusement vers eux et les entraina avec elle.

 

Quelques heures plus tard, de nombreux enfants et parents étaient arrivés et avaient commencé à manger avec les bénévoles. Juste avant le dessert, les enfants qui ne tenaient plus en place avaient été autorisés à sortir de table et jouaient avec certains adultes. Bill était assez apprécié par ceux qui avaient remarqué sa tenue, et s'amusait volontiers avec eux.  
\- Alors tu vois, lui, c'est moi qui l'ai fait, expliqua une petite fille qui était assise à côté de lui en montrant un bonhomme de neige, ou plutôt de tissus.  
\- Ah oui, comment tu as fait ?  
\- Et ben j'avais un trou dans ma chaussette alors on l'a coupé et ça fait un habit au bonhomme !  
Bill n'était pas sûr d'avoir compris mais sourit à l'enfant.  
\- C'est très bien fait en tout cas !  
\- Je sais. Et toi, c'est toi qui a fait tes oreilles ?  
\- Non, ce sont des vraies oreilles de lutin !  
\- J'te crois pas ! Lança la petite avec de se jeter sur les oreilles pour essayer de les enlever.  
\- Mais aiieuh se plaint le propriétaire.  
\- C'est vraiment vraiment des vraies alors ? La petite fille le lâcha.  
\- Oui, vraiment vraiment.  
\- Vraiment vraiment vraiment ?  
\- Vraiment vraiment vraiment.  
\- Et même vraiment vraiment vrai-  
\- Natacha, tu devrais aller voir je crois qu'ils apportent la bûche au chocolat !  
La dite Natacha se tut et retourna immédiatement à sa place, cherchant son dessert favori.  
\- Tu sais Tom, je suis très fort à se jeu, je suis sûr qu'elle se serait lassée bien avant moi !  
\- N'en sois pas si sûr, je suis plutôt doué aussi et je t'avoue qu'elle m'a déjà eu plus d'une fois...  
\- Ah oui tu penses être doué ?  
\- J'en suis certain.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Bill...  
\- Tom...  
\- Ok, mais plus tard, notre rôle est de nous occuper des enfants là.  
\- Soit, mais je m'en souviendrai !  
Tom sourit et parla plus bas.  
\- Tant mieux. Donc tu... fin tu restes encore un peu.  
Bill s'approcha de lui.  
\- Je sais que la soirée est bientôt finie, que tu vas rentrer chez toi. Je t'ai dit que je ne te laisserai pas seul à minuit.  
Le sourire de Tom s'est attristé un peu, ne sachant pas s'il devait en être heureux ou pas. Qu'il reste jusqu'à minuit, c'est bien ; mais et après ? Il l'aura vu un soir de Noël, et voilà ? Peut-être reviendrait-il au suivant ?  
\- Tom... un petit garçon timide s'était approché du jeune homme alors qu'il était dans ses pensées, et tirait doucement son pantalon. Le dreadé sourit et le prit dans les bras en souriant.  
\- Oui Killian ?  
L'enfant rapprocha sa bouche de son oreille et la recouvrit soigneusement de ses deux petites mains.  
\- C'est le vrai lutin du père Noël ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Et c'est ton ami ?  
\- Oui Killian, je te présente mon ami Bill.  
Killian jeta un regard vers Bill qui lui faisait un grand sourire, accompagné d'un petit signe de la main.  
\- Bonjour Killian !  
\- Bonjour. Une toute petite voix c'était fait entendre depuis le corps du petit garçon, qui c'était éloigné de Tom.  
\- Tu veux jouer avec moi ?  
Killian tourna doucement la tête de droite à gauche.  
\- Ah bon ? Tu as raison je suis trop bon en jeux. Tu as des questions à me poser ?  
Cette fois, la tête bougea de haut en bas.  
\- Tu peux tout me demander ne t'en fais pas, tes cadeaux arriveront quand même !  
Le garçon rit tandis que Bill lui faisait un clin d’œil.  
\- Est ce que tu as déjà vu le père Noël ?  
\- Oui, je le vois presque tous les jours !  
On pouvait quasiment apercevoir des étoiles dans les yeux de l'enfant.  
\- Il est gentil ?  
\- Bien sûr, le père Noël est très gentil, surtout avec les enfants très sages ! Tu as bien été sage cette année ?  
Le jeune garçon ne répondit pas et cette fois ses yeux hésitaient. Bill sembla regarder au fond de son regard et s'approcha de son oreille pour chuchoter.  
\- Ce n'est pas grave si tu as caché la poupée de ta sœur, tu lui as rendu et t'es excusé ; le père Noël te connaît et il sait que tu es très gentil, tu ne recommenceras pas !  
Killian s'écarta du lutin pour le regarder et se jeta dans ses bras, abandonnant ceux de Tom qui ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait.  
\- Merci Bill !  
Celui-ci sourit et reposa l'enfant. Il repartit aussitôt jouer avec ses amis.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ?  
Bill fixa Tom d'un regard joueur :  
\- Des trucs de lutins ! Puis il alla rejoindre des enfants, en sautillant d'un air fier de lui.  
Et ça marchait, son ami en était presque jaloux. Lui qui avait mis tant de temps à gagner la confiance de Killian !  
\- Tom mec, j'peux te parler ? C'était Nathan, un des bénévoles avec qui il s'entendait assez bien.  
\- Bien sûr, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Il suivit son ami vers les cuisines.  
\- On se demandait avec les autres, tu sais les enfants adorent Bill et ils pensent vraiment que c'est un lutin. Ça serait cool qu'il fasse genre c'est lui qui arrive avec les cadeaux, livraison directe du père Noël tu vois ? Tu crois que tu pourrais lui demander ?  
\- Carrément ! C'est une super idée, je vais voir avec lui.

Le lutin avait évidemment accepté, et ça faisait désormais dix minutes qu'il était dans les cuisines, caché des yeux des enfants. Il ne put s'empêcher de regarder pas l’entrebâillement de la porte : Tom essayait de capter l'attention des enfants.  
\- Les enfants ! Je viens de parler à Bill, il m'a dit que le père Noël lui avait donné quelque chose de spécial pour vous... Bon, les cadeaux arrivent !  
La dernière phrase marcha définitivement, et les enfants se précipitèrent autour du sapin qui avait été installé pour l'occasion. La lumière se coupa brièvement et Bill en profita pour courir jusqu'au sapin, un grand sac sur l'épaule. À peine arrivé, la lumière se ralluma. Et les enfants en restaient ébahis.  
\- Wahhh les cadeaux !  
\- Bill il y en a pour moi hein ?  
\- J'espère que c'était ceux de la liste !  
\- Tu reviens de la maison du père Noël ?  
\- Joyeux Noël !  
Le lutin vida le sac au sol et distribua des cadeaux avec d'autres adultes qui étaient venus l'aider, pour éviter qu'il ne se fasse écraser par les enfants.

Après l'ouverture des cadeaux, des musiques retentirent dans la salle et tout le monde commença a danser, grands et petits. Bill s'était trouvé une cavalière très charmante d'environ 9 ans, mais elle décida qu'elle voulait également danser avec Tom, alors celle-ci s'en alla vers lui en plantant le lutin au milieu de la salle. Le dreadé avait accordé sa danse à la demoiselle mais n'avait pu détacher ses yeux rieurs du lutin qui c'était finalement mis à danser tout seul – ce qui ne dura pas longtemps puisqu'il était assez demandé par les enfants.  
La soirée se termina au bout de quelques chansons, car même s'ils étaient contents, les enfants étaient fatigués par le temps qui passait. Les familles étaient reparties, et les bénévoles débarrassaient rapidement la salle. Quand tout fut fini, ils se saluèrent et se souhaitèrent tous un très bon Noël puis rentrèrent chez eux.

Bill avait suivi Tom jusque chez lui, conformément à sa promesse. Ce dernier ne savait pas exactement comment se comporter, et préféra se concentrer sur la soirée qui venait de se passer.  
\- En tous cas tu m'as bien fait rire avec les enfants ! J'aurais presque aimé être à leur place pour te tirer les oreilles et te poser toutes ces questions.  
\- Tu peux toujours m'en poser tu sais. Pour les oreilles, je crois que si quelqu'un essaie encore une fois elle vont vraiment finir par se décoller ! Mais la prochaine fois je mords. Il regarda Tom en souriant.  
\- Je m'en souviendrai avant d'essayer. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?  
\- Comme tout à l'heure, c'était très bon.  
Tom prépara à nouveau du jus de pomme chaud et apporta quelques bredele pour grignoter en même temps.  
\- Dis donc, t'es classe avec tes invités toi !  
\- Euh, ouais, 'fin j'offre à boire et à manger quoi.  
\- Il faudra que je le note si un jour tu viens chez moi, que je n'ai pas l'air d'un impoli...  
\- Si un jour ?  
\- Ben quoi, on ne sait jamais. Tu peux le prendre comme une invitation, mais ne te force pas à venir !  
\- Et tu habites où ?  
\- Les Maldives, tu connais ?  
Tom manqua de recracher son jus de pomme, il se retint de justesse.  
\- Tu te fous de moi ?!  
\- Bah non. Tu crois vraiment qu'on va tous se les geler en Laponie toute l'année ?  
L'humain le regarda d'un air septique.  
\- Bon, en gros on a plusieurs bases. En Laponie il y a la plus grosse parce qu'il n'y a personne d'autre, c'est tranquille. Mais moi je n'aime pas vraiment cet endroit, je préfère le soleil et la chaleur, donc dès que j'ai pu choisir une spécialisation, j'ai pris la logistique parce que ben, c'est aux Maldives donc plutôt cool, surtout la base sous la mer !  
\- Sous la mer ?  
\- Roh mais Tom, faut pas tout croire non plus, comme si le père Noël c'était payé un sous-marin... Le lutin rit de bon cœur. Surtout pour des bureaux logistiques, il y a assez de place sur les îles. Mais je devrais avoir pas mal de déplacement dans l'année.  
Le dreadé était de plus en plus méfiant, ne sachant pas que croire.  
\- Breeef si tu veux faire un séjour par là, n'hésite pas à me demander.  
\- Genre, vraiment ?  
\- Vraiment.  
Une étincelle apparut dans les yeux des garçons.  
\- Vraiment vraiment ?  
\- Vraiment vraiment.  
\- Vraiment vraiment vraiment ?  
\- Vraiment vraiment vraiment.  
\- Vraiment vraiment vraiment vraiment ?  
\- Vraiment vraiment vraiment vraiment.  
\- Vraiment vraiment vrai-  
L'articulation de Tom se fit difficile lorsque deux lèvres intruses se posèrent sur les siennes, et qu'un chant de Noël se mit à retentir dans la pièce. Bill s'écarta et leur yeux se fixèrent immédiatement. Si le brun semblait ne pas être sûr de comprendre, le lutin lui doutait totalement.  
\- Joyeux Noël Tom.  
\- Joyeux Noël Bill.  
Ce dernier bougea son bras doucement mais l'autre jeune homme tandis soudain une main pour l'accrocher à la manche de sa chemise, les yeux tout d'un coup craintifs. Bill était plutôt rassuré par se geste et souffla discrètement, souriant.  
\- Je ne partirai pas Tom. Il utilisa son autre bras pour attraper son portable et couper son alarme. Je sais que j'ai l'air parfait, que je suis l'homme de tes rêves depuis toujours et que je danse comme un dieu, mais je ne suis pas cendrillon ! Minuit n'est pas une raison suffisante pour m'éloigner de toi.  
Tom rougit légèrement et se faufila bien vite dans les bras du « cadeau de ses rêves » et ne le desserra plus avant de longues minutes.

\- Finalement, je suis meilleur que toi. Ne put s'éviter de constater Bill en repensant à leur jeu, quand ils se détachèrent.  
\- Comment ça ? C'est toi qui m'a empêché de continuer !

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à toi, j'espère que tu auras apprécié ce premier petit texte! Il a été écrit pour un concours sur THADS (th-an-deiner-seite.com), sur une idée du "père Noël" ;-)
> 
> "Que se passe-t-il lorsque Tom renonce à son rêve d'enfant et découvre au pied du sapin le 25 décembre LE lutin du Père Noël par exellence Bill, blessé que son humain Tomi l'ait oublié cette année...  
> Je veux de la guimauve et de l'happy end pure et dure "
> 
> Leyah


End file.
